


Darkness in the Daylight

by PlasticStars



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Get ready for the solar eclipse on August 21st!, I'm too tired to be writing these tags, L and Light are planet gods I guess, M/M, Major AU, only in America though, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: The moon god circles his own little world.The sun god tells him he's more important for life.Little does he know that he's still an important part of life on earth.





	Darkness in the Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who will or wants to watch the eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+will+or+wants+to+watch+the+eclipse).



> This is just me messing around with the idea 'solar eclipse' so here you go!

You were the moon, I was the sun. Together we are an eclipse.

Very rarely did the moon god act in such a way that he needed the earth for protection. Very rarely he stood up for her. Of course he circled the earth and the earth circled the sun, but he didn't enjoy it in the least. The sun and moon gods were always at each other's throats. Usually for petty things like who could shine the brightest, or who earth needed the most. Earth saw too many similarities between the two to count. She saw a friendship waiting to bloom… She sent them to earth as humans to teach them a lesson about friendship.

“Earth is mad. She wouldn't've sent us here as humans for no reason. Wait… did she send us here to be civil?” The moon god (now human) Light said to the sun god L.

“Must've… well then we should be civil and see what happens.” L said.

“Where are we anyway?”

There was a knock on the door. “Hey new kids! I was wondering if I could be the first to see you geniuses?”

“Yes, come in.” L said monotone.

There stood a short human wearing mostly green. “Hello! I'm Pidge Gunderson, your guide for your college classes this morning.”

“He's a little too excited for six in the morning, don't you think?” Light said.

“She actually. And it's the result of six cups of coffee. Now, come on.”

~~~

The day was tiring. The two forgot that humans needed sleep. They tried to be civil, -Tried being the key word- but nothing seemed to happen.

“Go to sleep Light. You can't possibly be doing homework still.” L said from a bed.

“Okay, I'll finish up.” Light walked over to his bed, but saw L in it. “L! Why are you in my bed?”

“Oh, I didn't realize.” L said with a smirk.

“Come on, go to your bed. I just want to sleep.”

“No.”

“L, come on.” Light was starting to get mad.

“You can either sleep in my bed or yours with me. Because I'm not moving.” Light pushed L over and hopped in his bed. There was no way he'd move all of the junk off L’s bed just to sleep.

Light grabbed the sheets from L. “Goodnight.”

L wrapped himself around the moon god. Light stiffened but relaxed after a bit. L mumbled, “You're very warm Light.”

“I guess.” Light replied.

“Very warm. You're like a heater.”

The two went to sleep soon after.

~~~

The two woke up the next day to themselves tangled up in the other. 

“Tsuki! Get off me!” L said when he realized Light was on him.

“Same goes to you Taiyou!” Light said in reply.

When they were about to fight again, they heard a knock on the door, most likely belonging to Pidge. L jumped up and opened the door. L only saw a man with medium length black hair.

“Guys, keep it down. I have nothing against gay relationships, but keep the noise to a minimum. It's four in the morning. Oh and please. Put a tie on your door or something.”

L looked to Light and back to the mystery man. “Who are you?”

“I'm Matsuda. And you?”

“L. That's Light.” L said pointing to him.

Light ran up to the door, probably going to comment that they weren't in a relationship, but L shut the door before he could say anything. Instead he said to L, “You can't just let that go! We are not in a relationship!”

“Well I've seen the way you look at me. You even enjoyed cuddling. Plus an array of other things I don't want to bore you with… Have you picked up on my clues?” Light looked at him weirdly. “I guess not then… I guess Light Yagami circles his own little world.” 

“But you're the center of my solar system.” L was surprised by what Light said.

“What?”

“You heard me right. I like you. Ever since we were created.” 

Light leaned in to kiss L. Their lips tasted of stardust, and their minds spacious. All they felt was each other. 

Later that day, a solar eclipse happened. A once in a lifetime opportunity. The two of them saw it before heading back to space. Earth was happy that the two got along. She promised them a vacation to earth again.

Very rarely did a lunar eclipse happen. Very rarely a solar one. Of course the moon circled the earth and the earth circled the sun, but the moon didn't circle his own world anymore. He lived to be part of this solar system.

**Author's Note:**

> If Tsuki and Taiyou and not Moon and Sun in Japanese please alert me!


End file.
